


Patience

by DarkGirl



Series: Worlds of Pain [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: On the first time Rowena was taken by the men of letters and torured by Arthur Ketch.





	Patience

Arthur Ketch does not consider himself a patient man. He can brag of many skills, but patience is not one of them. He has never bothered to learn it.

Torture, on the other hand, is one his best.

In these moments Rowena experiences in her own flesh the capability of such a talent. She feels the metal nail piercing and carving into her soft skin. He does it careful not to pierce any vital organ, but painful enough to feel as if he had.

In his opinion it is a small torture, one that is just beginning. The witch’s screams are music to his sadistic ears.

-I've told you a million times. All you have to do for this to stop is tell me the location of the coven.

It is a lie. They both know she has no idea, it is just his excuse. He tortures her because he can and because he is bored. He has grown bored of torturing plain monsters. A strong, smart, beautiful witch proves to be a nice challenge for him.

He takes two steps back, hands covered in blood, to stare at his work. The ginger witch is tied to a metal chair, unable to move. Blood pours out of the nails embedded into her skin. Bruises make her pale face look between purple and green. She has a split lip, which she got after spitting Ketch’s face a few seconds after waking up. Traitorous tears stream down her cheeks, mixing with dried blood, unable to remain impassive to the pain.

The man of letter thinks of it as beautiful, but he feels mad beyond a limit that despite doing what he thinks is a phenomenal job he cannot extinguish that fire from the witch’s eyes. Her green orbs shine with hate and emotion, promising him a certain death as soon as she gets out from the chains.

-Fuck off, bampot.

She is the prisoner, but he is the one going insane.

He feels he needs to break her; he needs to make her cry and beg for mercy. He needs to watch that fighting fire die from her eyes. He wants to turn her into a mere shadow of what she is.

Ketch sighs and turns around to grab a wooden stake. He knows it will take time and he is not a patient man. It has never been one of his qualities, but for her he is willing to wait.


End file.
